Something In The Music
by thegoblinjester
Summary: Romano meets a guitarist determined to earn not a coin, but a smile. Spamano oneshot.


It was a lovely day in the town where Lovino worked. He was on his way back to the cafe with some fresh tomatoes and flour, which he got at a discounted price because he flirted with the lady who ran the shop. Lovino enjoyed these excursions, as they gave him an opportunity to be away from rude customers and his annoying brother. The sun was shining down, but he kept his eyes shaded with a sensible straw hat. The air was fresh and the sky was clear, and Lovino was in an uncharacteristically good mood.

There was a song in the air. One of those irritating ones that was always on the radio, and that Feli would always sing the chorus to. Someone in town was playing it on the guitar. Lovino rolled his eyes. The guitarists would only play what was popular, and nothing that was actually _interesting._ Nevertheless, it was a very catchy tune, and Lovino found himself walking in rhythm to the beat.

The Vargas brother had always loved music. It was in their blood. When a good song was playing, and they were in the mood, nothing could stop them from singing and dancing along. Lovino did manage to contain himself, though, as he was sober and in public. The music did add a certain bounce to his step, however, and that was rather hard to contain.

As he reached the plaza with the wishing fountain, where he often scoffed at the people who threw coins in, the music grew louder. The guitarist was off to the side, a few passerby lingering to listen. When Lovino drew closer, he noticed that there was not a single coin nor note in the man's guitar case, and Lovino felt a bit angry at all the freeloaders who weren't listening without paying what was due.

So he stood and listened and watched. He listened to the well-practiced and emotive playing. He watched the long, tanned fingers move effortlessly over the strings, and the unusual green eyes that he caught sight of every now and then. He listened to the quiet humming that the man made. He watched the easy smile and the sunlight dancing on the tousled dark hair.

When the song ended, Lovino stepped forward and the guitarist looked up. His green eyes widened slightly and he stared unabashedly until Lovino coughed uncomfortably, holding out some of his spare change.

"Oh, I don't do this for the money!" the guitarist said with a friendly smile and a Spanish accent. "Really. Keep it!"

"Why not?" Lovino asked, a bit mad that this wonderful musician wouldn't even accept a token of goodwill.

"I don't need it." the man shrugged. "I play for the mere joy of playing!"

"Still, it's a good way to earn a little extra dough." Lovino argued.

"I don't want people to feel pressured to give me things." the man explained. "In my experience, music makes people happy, and a smile is the only payment I ever accept!"

"That's stupid." Lovino said, putting his money back in his pocket and turning to walk away.

"Amigo! Uno momento, por favor!" the Spaniard said. Lovino paused. "I never let someone walk away unless I can get a smile out of them!" he got to his feet. "Let's see if I can play something to your liking!"

"Good luck." Lovino said, folding his arms. He did turn back to the guitarist, though.

The man started strumming an unfamiliar tune that was even brighter than the last. He moved with it, letting the music flow freely. A crowd began to gather, all pleasantly surprised at the beautiful music and the beautiful man. Lovino didn't smile, but his foot began to tap out the rhythm.

As the song ended, the man looked up at Lovino expectantly. The Italian raised an eyebrow.

"You're very good." he admitted.

"Aw, that won't do at all!" the Spaniard said. "I'll have to up my game!"

"Why are you so intent on getting a smile out of everyone?" Lovino asked.

"It's not just everyone, amigo." the guitarist admitted. "I have watched you walk through this plaza every other day for the past few months, and I never see a smile on your face! My mission is simple: make someone's day. I have chosen you as that someone."

Was that a flirting tactic? Lovino had used similar lines on pretty girls before, but this was the first time anyone had ever said something like that to him.

"Well, so far your mission has been a failure." Lovino remarked.

"We'll see about that!" the guitarist said cheerily. "For you, I might even have to use my secret weapon..."

"Which is...?"

"My voice!"

And then the man returned his attention to the guitar, but this time he opened his mouth and let the song pour from there, too. He sang a song Lovino knew by heart, and had the stubborn Italian humming along within seconds.

The guitarist paused.

"You're musical?" he asked.

"My brother and I sing to the radio sometimes..." Lovino said uneasily.

"Sing with me!" the guitarist said, switching to another popular, upbeat song.

"Not in public!" Lovino exclaimed.

"Why not?" the Spaniard asked. "I'm singing in public, and I haven't been arrested yet! Wouldn't it be terrible if singing was illegal? We should make the best of our freedom!"

"I don't feel like it! My throat is sore! Why should I?" Lovino protested. "Besides... I'm not the best singer."

"That really doesn't matter." the man said. "What matters is that I think you have a song trapped inside you and you need to let it out."

"You don't know me."

"I'd like to."

"... very well. Play the stupid song, then."

While the Spaniard sang with confidence, Lovino was uncertain. His brother was always the one to be praised for talent. It didn't help that Lovino detested singing in front of other people whilst sober. He finished the song awkwardly, having only wanted to listen to Antonio sing.

"Amigo, I cannot tell if you're singing or just mouthing the words!" the guitarist said. "This time, you sing and I'll listen, alright?"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Alright." the Spaniard sighed. "I can tell when I'm defeated."

"Damn right." Lovino said, turning to leave again.

"I'll be here again tomorrow..." the guitarist said.

"Good for you."

On the way home, Lovino caught himself walking in time to the songs running through his head. Curse that Spaniard! Oh great, now he was whistling. He was glad that the cafe would be empty by the time he got back, lest he embarrass himself.

"Oi! Fratello! I got the tomatoes!" he called as he entered the small restaurant.

"Yay~ They look wonderful! That took you a bit longer than usual, didn't it?" Feliciano asked, helping his brother unload the groceries.

"I got sidetracked." Lovino said.

"Oh, I see! I get sidetracked all the time! By flowers and food and pretty girls and Ludwig and pasta and siestas and-"

"And that's why I do the shopping." Lovino finished.

As they put the food away, Lovino began humming again. Of course, Feliciano just _had_ to start singing along, and Lovino just _had_ to join him, taking on the harmony part. Had grandpa still been around, they would have had a strong base section.

"You're in a good mood today!" Feliciano remarked. "Ciao! I'm off to meet Ludwig!"

"Tell that bastard that I still hate him!" Lovino added as his brother donned his coat. "I'll keep the cafe open for another half hour or so, I guess."

After Feliciano had left, that annoying song was still stuck in Lovino's head. He tried to hum and whistle it out, to no avail, and eventually he resorted to singing again. When he sang with his brother, he always opted for the harmony, but when alone he took pleasure in getting to sing the simpler, more appreciated part.

He sang as he cleaned the dishes and dusted off the counter, only returning to the dining area as he finished the song. Unfortunately, the last note died in his throat as he realized that he had left a customer waiting.

It was the guitarist.

"Ah, I just _knew_ you'd be a good singer!" he said excitedly. "I don't know why you said you weren't! Your pitch is amazing! And I think I'll just have a cup of coffee, if it's not too much trouble."

Lovino took that as an opportunity to escape to the kitchen, blushing madly. When he returned with the coffee, the man was still there, smiling widely, but almost bashfully.

"Here." Lovino said, a bit forcefully.

"Gracias!" the guitarist said before glancing at the Italian's name tag. "Muchas gracias, Lovino!"

"That's _Mr. Vargas_ to you." Lovino said harshly.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" the guitarist said. "Feel free to call me any combination of that."

"Don't tell _me_ how to feel." Lovino growled.

"So... Lovino..." Antonio said. "I was wondering... I know you're a bit self-conscious about your voice, and you don't like me that much, but... would you like to sing a duet with me tomorrow? You can pick the song..."

"No." Lovino said, and Antonio looked downcast. "I wouldn't _like_ to. I'd _love_ to."

Antonio blinked.

"Wha- really?"

"Si."

"_Really_ really?"

"Really really really. Now stop asking, or else I'll change my mind."

Antonio beamed.

"Oh, thank you, Lovino! Thank you!" he said happily, getting to his feet and pulling the Italian into a hug.

"Hey! Get off me!" Lovino said angrily.

"Lo siento!" Antonio said, releasing him. "I got a bit over-excited there..."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I haven't ever had a good duet partner, and-"

"It's a figure of speech." Lovino said.

"Oh."

"Look, it's getting late, and I have to close the cafe." said the Italian.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Si."

"Wonderful!" Antonio said happily. "Beunos nochas, my songbird~"

When Feliciano came come that evening, Lovino was singing again.

* * *

**I'm not sure where this came from. All I know is that sometimes I randomly birth a Spamano oneshot.**


End file.
